Staying Strong
by Mashid
Summary: T.O.P's parents control his life. G-Dragon's mom is a drug addict prostitute. Seungri's dad abuses him. Taeyang is an orphan, but has a younger sister. Daesung has no one but himself. They all have their own personal delama. They must all get together and stay strong.
1. Chap 1: TOP aka Choi Seunghyun

T.O.P's Pov

This is all for me, T.O.P thought as the bright light shined down on him. Millions of eyes were on him cheering him on. It was his big debut. This was his chance to shine. He started to rap:

Michin kkum-i iss-eoss-eo nan

Guwon-ui bichjulgileul kkumkkudeon bam

Jeolm-eun santteusham neomu tteugeobda geu an-e deo tteugeobge dalguni

I never fall out

Naeil-i olkka ready or not

Kkum-eun middeon soseolgaui sonja

Mom-i heoyaghadamyeon chelyeog-eun deo danlyeonsikimyeon dwae

Myeongsang-eulo yeonghon-eun saljjiwossne-

I let the track play for a little bit to listen the audience's cheering:

T.O.P! T.O.P! T.O.P, TOP Choi Seunghyun!

I continued rapping:

Dallidagado nun tteseon andoeneun baegmileo

Eonjena bang-eohadeus geojis nundongja anymore

Geuttaeneun teomunieobs-ido midneun jeolm-eun-ido gidaenjeogdo issjyo

i'm sorr-

T.O.P! T.O.P! T.O.P, TOP Choi Seung- BEEP!

All of a sudden the cheering audience started to make beeping noises to the beat of the song.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I peered out to the audience to see what was going on. To my surprise the audience had been replaced by thousands of clones of my butler Moon Yongki.

"Master~",they all said in unison, "Master~"

"Master, Master!"

I woke up to see Moon-sshi standing over my bed shaking me slightly.

"Aish seriously! I don't want to get up." I said grogily, " What time is it?"

"It's 5:00 A.M. Choi-sshi."

"Ahh! Wae so early?"

"It's Thursday Choi-sshi."

I shot up in my creme king-sized bed. Crap, I thought, Park Bom comes to take me to my classes today. Don't get me wrong, I love Noona- just not in the way she wants me to. We've been friends since we were little, so I've always thought of her as a noona. We've never been anything but friends, but ever since that talk between our parents we eavesdropped on, she been acting strangely.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey! Give that back!" yelled Park Bom through the empty corridors of the mansion,"That's my secret journal!"

"Never! I'm gonna read all your precious secrets!" I yelled with a playful laugh. I love messing with Bom Noona. She's so cute when she get's worked up like this.

"Hey Noona, aren't you a little old to be writing in a diary?"

"Shut up Seunghyun! And it's not a diary, it's a journal!"

I quickly turned the corner to avoid her, "Boy Noona, for your age you sure are fast!"

I yelled,"But I'm still faster!"

Although this was true, she was steadily gaining on me. I decided to direct the chase to the game room. I soon realized this was a bad idea because I ended up trapping myself.

"Haha, ok noona," I said laughing," I give up. You win."

"Aish! You little-" said Bom while snatching the journal away. "Never do that ever again!" she yelled as she leaned against the wall accidentally pushing the intercom button.

"Hehe. Ok I wi-" I stopped my self upon hearing the adults' voices, "Shush Bom the adults are talking," I said mischeviously.

"-And since Seunghyun is the heir to the infamous Choi empire amd Bom is the heir to the notorious Park family, together our empires would be unstoppable," that was Bom's appa speaking.

"It's rude to eavesdrop. And did you just call me Bom-"

"Shush Noona,' I said as quietly as I could, "What they're talking about sounds important,' I stated curiously.

"So," said Bom eomma, "An arranged marrage between Seunghyun and Bom would be perfect for business."

Bom and I looked at each other with wide eyes. "Arranged marriage?!" we whispered in unison" I whispered, "Did you now about this?" She shook her head abruptly.

"All we need," continued Bom's eomma, "is your consent and their cooperation."

"Hmm," pondered my appa, "I think that's a brilliant plan. What do you think honey?"

"What?!" I whispered. I hope Eomma will talk some sense into him. "Please say no Eomma!" I prayed silently. I know if my eomma disagrees, Appa would dismiss the ides as ridiculous.

"Well if it was any other girl, I would disagree to this," started my eomma.

"Crap, I sense a but coming in," I whispered to Bom. I looked up at her. "Noona?" She has such a distant look on her face like she was thinking of something important. I just shrugged it off.

"But," continued my eomma, Seeing the great bond between Seunghyun and Bommie, I think they would probably like the idea too, especially Bommie!" Bom blushed at that. What's wrong with noona? She's acting weird all of a sudden.

"Excellent!" said Bom's appa "All we need to do is have you too sign this marital agreement and get Seunghyun to sign it. We already got Bom to sign it."

"What!?" I shouted in disbelief "You signed it already?! So you did know about this."

"Sorry?" she said nervously.

"What the heck man! So now you guys are planning this aspect of my life as well?!" I yelled, "I can see my parents and your's doing something like this, but you? I complain to you all the time about how my life is controlled by our parents. How they make me do all these extracurricular activites I hate, how they planned which college courses I took, how they planned my career, not once asking me what I wanted to do. After all that I though 'Oh well I'll at least get to choose my wife, someone I love.' Wrong! I don't even get to do that," I said discouraged.

"Seunghyun I-"

"No! You know what? No. I thought I could trust you to not try to control me, but I see that was wrong. You're just like them." I stormed to find my parents.

"Eommoni!Apeoji!" I shouted storming into the room where their meeting was being held with Bom following closely behind.

"Ah! Seunghyun we were just about to call you in-"

"Appa! Eomma! I'm not going to marry Bom Noona! You guys might have controlled everything else in my life, but I'm picking who I marry."

"Oh Seunghyunie, you may not love bommir now but you'll soon grow to love her-"

"No I won't! Loving Noona in that way… It's just weird-"

"What's so weird about it!" said Bom finally speaking up, "We've been friends for years! You're saying I'm the only one that has developed feelings?!"

The room went dead silent.

"Noona I-"

"Fine Seughyun! You might be to immature to love me now love now, but I love you, and I'm going to make you love me! Appeoji, Eommoni, 'll leave first." And with that she stormed off.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Ever since that day Bom has been super nice to me and always trying to be around me. It was sorta nice at first, but it's starting to get suffocating. She comes to pick me up at 5:30 on Mondays, Thurdays and Fridays. I've been waking up early for 3 weeks now to avoid her.

"Choi-sshi, It's time to start your daily route."

"Ne."

Every morning Bom is suppose to pick me up, I get up at 5:00, get ready and go to my classes.

I was getting out of the shower when a familiar voice rang out, "Seughyun-ah!"

Crap! She came early. "Hey Noona…" I said discouraged.

"Still sleepy? Wake up Seughyun." She said cheerfully.

This is gonna be a long day.

_**HEY This is the author! This is my first fanfic so yeah and i don't have a proof reader yet so yeah... ignore the errors if there are any. Hope yo liked it.**_

P.S.

The song is Because by T.O.P. It's an Ost for the movie 19.

_**Translation:**_

I have a crazy dream, one of a kind

The night I dreamt of salvation's light

The lightness of youth is so hot

I'm heated even hotter in it, I never fall out

Tomorrow is coming, ready or not

I'm always there, the grandson of a writer who believed in dreams

If your body is weak, just train up your stamina

I fattened up my soul with meditation

Can't take your eyes off the back mirror while you're running

Those false eyes as if in defense, anymore

There were times when the youth I brought on for no reason became a poison,

I'm sorry


	2. Chap 2: Seungri aka Lee Seunghyun

**(If you cut or anything, I'm not sure, but I think this could trigger you so...TRIGGER ALERT! You've been warned... )**

Seungri's Pov.

"You worthless ungrateful piece of shit!" yelled my father he slammed me against the wall and slapping me across the face.

"I provide for you for! I took you in when your mother died! I even pay for your tuition!" he said punching me with every verb, "And you can't even get good grades!"

"I'm sorry Appa. I'll do better next time-"

"You always say that!" he said punching onto the floor.

"Appa, I did bring my grade up though-"

"Are you back sassing me?!" He began kicking me in the stomach and groin.

"No Appa. I- AHH!" I screamed in pain.

"What. You gonna cry?! Fine. Cry like the little bitch you are!" He kicked my one last time, then left me in the room alone crying in pain.

I should be used to thing kind of treatment by now. My appa has been abusing me for years now. Ever since eomma died. I think that's how he deals with the pain, by inflicting it on me.

When the pain began to recede, I pulled myself up with the couch and limped to my room.I went it the bathroom that connects to my room and went to the mirror to examine my new bruises. I had a black eye, a bruise on my collar bone, bruises all over my abdomen, busted lip, and bruises all up and down my legs. My clothes were torn and my hair was a mess.

Ugly, I thought, That's what I am. Just like my dad says. I'm a worthless waste of space.

I pulled out my razor and put my arms over the sink. I stared at my old scars for a minute and read them aloud.

"Pitiful, trashy, good-for-nothing, sleazy, cheap, no good son of a bitch!" I got angrier with every word I read. WHY CAN'T I BE MORE LIKE MY BROTHER?!

I became writing on my skin with the blade. I watched the blood ooze out of the Korean characters as the feeling of release overtook my mind. I continued to slice away at my skin. When I finish, I examined my work.

_Stupid, shitty, useless ugly little bitch. That's what I was according to my dad._ I wrapped my new cuts up with the medical tape I keep in my room, treated my bruises, cleaned the blood out the sink and went to sleep.

*THE NEXT DAY*

I woke up to pain at over my body- not that that's a new feeling. I got out bed and went to the bathroom. I then up-wrapped my bloody bandages and examined my appearance in the mirror. My bruises had swollen and my cuts had began scaring. The regret started to settle in.

I started at my self in disgust. Ugly. _Just ugly_, I thought. _Why did I do that? I'm so stupid_. _That probably why Appa abuses me. _I bet he didn't abuse my brother like this_. Why can't I be more like him instead of a worthless failure me. _

I can feel myself reaching for my razor... Where is it? I frantically search through the cabinets and the drawers. WHERE THE FUCK IS MY RAZOR- Oh wait. I spotted the razor in the trash can under the sink. Oh right, I threw it in the trash can like I do every time I cut. Ha, like that'll stop me from cutting. I reached for the bloodstained razor in the trash can when I heard a voice.

"Morning Lee-sshi," said a familiar voice.

"Oh Jiyoung-ah! Nice to see you," said my appa in his fake nice voice, "Seunghyun will be right out."

Jiyoung-hyung is here? This is the second time he has interrupted my cutting, but to be honest Jiyoung was the only person I had to keep me from doing something stupid. I quickly ran to my wardrobe and picked out one of my many sweaters and a pair of sweatpants. I can't wear jeans much because of my bruises. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Hey Ji. What are you doing here?" I said walking into the living room standing as far away from my dad as possible.

"I'm here to pick you up, remember."

"Oh yeah. Well we better hurry hurry hurry. Can't be late for school. Bye Appa!" I said pushing Ji out of my house.

I really hate it when Jiyoung comes to my house while my dad is house. I'm probably just being paranoid, but I always feel like my dad it gonna abuse him too and make him like me.

"Seunghyun, why do you always rush me out of your house?" he said with a chuckle.

"I do that?" I laughed nervously, "Never noticed..."  
Jiyoung-hyung doesn't know I'm abused . Of all the people I lie to about my scars and bruises, the only one I hate to lie to is Jiyoung. He's the only person I know will be there for me, and I bet if he was going through what I'm going through,he'd tell me first. He's told me about everything else in his life. How his dad left when he was a kid, how his mom's a prostitute, about his sexual preference. I could write a whole book about him, but he doesn't know half of what goes in my life.

"Hey Seunghyun?"

"Yeah Ji?"

"When are you gonna admit you're being abused?" he said nonchalantly as he drove.

"What?!" I yelled utterly shocked. I guess he knows more about me than I thought. "What are you talking about Ji?"

"You don't have to keep pretending. Everyone knows. So quit pretending you're alright and that nothing's happening to you."

I was speechless. Everyone knows? How could everyone know? Wait a minute- How did Ji know everyone knows? He must have been talking about me behind my back! I suddenly felt very hurt.

"So you were talking about me behind my back!"

"Seunghyun, that's not the point. Don't try to change the subject. We need to talk about this."

"Is that why you drove me to school today? To trap me and make me tell you everything."

"Well, yeah. It was. I know you aren't going to tell me otherwise. Seunghyun," he started, "you know I care about you-"

"You don't care. You're just curious! Stop pretending, you know what's going on in my life! You don't know! You'll never know! You'll never know how I feel. You'll never know what I'm going throughout..."

He pulled over to the side of the road.

"Ok. I'll admit. I am curious, but I definitely do care. I may not know what you're going throughout," he said softly, "but that's what I'm trying to figure out. I'm here for you just like you're always there for me. Just let me help."

I still wasn't convinced. "How could you possibly help me?"  
"Well for one thing, if you had someone there for you to talk to you probably wouldn't feel the nee to cut all the time."

I was taken aback. How did he know I cut?

He noticed my dumbfounded look and pull his jacket sleeve up. He began rubbing his arm, as faint scars became visible.

"Ji... You-" I began.

"These are from about 5 years ago. They're the last cuts I made," he said pulling his sleeve back down while looking down. "Trust me. I know how you're feeling. You feel worthless and desperate for escape, so you cut and cut for a short release only to find that you're still in the same situation. The only thing that changed is that you have scars all over your body. So instead of just being worthless, you're worthless and ugly, making you cut more."

I stared at him as tears began forming in my eyes. "Ji. H-how come you didn't tell me?"

"For the same reason you didn't tell me. I was afraid of being judged by society and I didn't trust my best friends enough," he said looking into my tear filled eyes.

My initial shock slowly faded into realization. That's what all that BB creme is for, to hide him scars. And, that's why he never goes swimming. Come to think of it, he acts just like I do when it comes to me skin. How did I not know? I bet it's because I'm so stupid...

"There was no way you could have known. Don't think there was," he said starting up the car again.

"We don't have to talk about this now, but just know that I'm here when you wanna talk."

I was, once again, speechless. Wow. he knows more about me than I thought...

He then continued to drive us to school as I sat in silence thinking about what just happened..

**A/N:**

**Hey this is the author here! My mom told me to make sure you guys know this never happened to me. I have loving parents, I've never cut, and this is pure fiction. I based this off of pure research. I researchd this for like 2 days. Considering I hate homework and research that's a lot! If you cut and are offended by anything I wrote, I'm deeply sorry, for this was not my intention. If this triggered you I warned you didn't I.**

**I DID!**


	3. Chap 3: Taeyang aka Dong Youngbae

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorite and like so far. I really appreciate it! On to the story!**

**Youngbae Pov.**

****"Oppa! Oppa! Wake up!" Ugh. What time is it? "Oppa, get up!" I slightly opened my eyes to see my little sister Minji jumping on my bed, "Oppa, I need to get to school on time today. So get up!"

This girl is way too old for this! "Ya! Stop! I'm awake now," I chuckled.

"Then get out of bed!" she complained.

"Alright." I cooed clambering out of bed,"Aish, this girl." I shuffled towards my bathroom. "Oppa! Hurry up! You know I can't be late today!"

"Alright, alright. I'm getting ready now," I said while brushing my teeth, "Now get out so I can get dressed. Ok?"

"Okay, but hurry!" yelled Minji as she scurried out the room. She's like this every first week of school. She can be late every other day, which is usually the case, but never her precious first and last week. It's been that way ever since mom died.

Eomma had a philosophy she lived by: Never quit something once you've started. Come in with dignity and class, then come out with a big bang. My sister and I have always lived by those words. Well, my sister has. She aspires to be just like her. Eomma would be proud of her. I'm not so sure about me isn't anyone still alive to take care of us since our last living relative, our grandmother, died. I've had to suck up my pride and throw away my dignity a few times just to get us through school. My current job is probably the best ones I've ever had by far. I'm a bartender at a really popular night club. The tips are great since the club is so popular and I even get to perform during my breaks. It's nice, but I get hit on by so many drunken ahjummas. I even get hit on by guys sometimes. As much as that sucks, nothing is worse that getting hit on by a drunken ahjussi. I shivered at the thought.

I pulled out a white v-neck t-shirt and slid on a pair of sweatpants. I grabbed my thin black jacket, put it on, and slid my hands in my pockets. What's this? I thought as I pulled a note out of my pocket. The note read, "I loved watching your performance last night. Call me sometime. - D"

Who's D? I recollected the night's events and tried to remember all the people I talked to, but no one that went by D came to mind. She must have slipped it into my jacket while I was on stage. That happens way too often.

"Oppa! I'm gonna be late and it'll be all your fault!" yelled Minji from outside the door.  
Oh yeah, I need to take this girl to school. "Sorry! Hold on a minute." I set the note down on my desk, "Ok I'm done now."

"Then let's go! Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

I opened the door only to get dragged into the front room.

"Hurry up Oppa!" said Minji as she tossed me my shoes and retrieved her own, "Let's go!" She swung open to the door about to run out.

"Uh hold up Minji," I said spotting something important.

"Ah, Oppa," she whined, "What is it now?"

"Forgetting something?"

"Um... I don't think so..." she said looking around the room, "Ah! My dance and school bags!" She scurried to retrieve her things, "Ok. Now let's go."

I dropped Minji off at her school and headed back home. Now I'm hungry. What to eat... I searched the cupboard for something to eat. Absolutely nothing... I bet Minji finished the cereal and didn't tell me... AGAIN. I guess I need to go grocery shopping. I pulled out my wallet to see how much money I had leftover from my last paycheck. Just enough for groceries. I guess I'll go night after I get payed.

I headed toward my room to go watch tv when I spotted the note from earlier. Should I call? If we actually did talk, I'd look like a jerk if I don't call. I grabbed the note and my cell phone and dialed the number hoping that is wasn't just some weird ahjumma.

"Yeoboseyo?" answered a sweet sounding and feminine voice. Wait, that voice. It sounds familiar. Suddenly I remembered who she was.

"Sandara? Sandara Noona?" I said surprised from my sudden realization.

"Hey. You know I go by Dara," she replied, "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yeah. 8 years," I said still in shock. The last time I talked to Dara was when she left to for school. I was only 16 then, but I still loved her with all my heart. I had tried finding her once, but then I realized she had moved to the Philippines and that was in a whole other country... so yeah. Not much chance of finding her there.

"Yeah," she stammered awkwardly, "So I saw you perform last night. I didn't know you could sing and dance like that."

"Yeah. I took some dancing and singing lessons before Eomma died."

"Eommoni died!" she gasped surprised.

"Yeah. Remember she had heart issues. She had a heart attack and died about 4 years ago," I stated sadly.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't be here in Korea," she stuttered in despair, "Eommoni is really gone?"

"Yeah."Is she crying? I think she's crying... Oh no I made her cry. "Hey. Um, why don't we meet up sometime."

"Sure," she said sniffling, "When?"

I looked around and realized I had nothing to do. "How about now?"

"Really? Now?"

"Yeah. I'm not doing anything right now. And I have work later."

"Um, okay. Where?"

I told her the address to a popular cafe near my house and gave her directions.

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit then," she said, "Bye!"  
"Bye Dara." I hung up and ran to my room.

"I'm meeting with Dara!" I sang out to the empty house. After 8 years, I'm meeting with the love of my life. A girl I thought I would never see ever again. She's right here in Korea!

I picked out an orange cardigan to go with my white v-neck, pulled on a pair of jeans, and rushed out the house. This is going to be perfect. Nothing could ruin this. I got in the car and started driving to the cafe.

I was halfway to the cafe when suddenly I got a phone call.

"Yeoboseyo?" I answered.

"Hyung could you come pick me up?" said a tired and groggy voice.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly, "Are you ok? Where are you?"

"Gwangju."

"GWANGJU!? How the heck did you end up in Gwangju?!" Gwangju is about 3 hours and 30 minutes from Seoul! "You must have gotten in some serious trouble this time. You didn't steal from anyone did you? How many times do I have to tell you not to-"

"Hyung! Just- Can you pick me up please?" he insisted weakly.

"Aish. You're in Gwangju the day Dara comes back in my life. Really?"

"Oh. Really? Sorry Hyung..."

He sounds like he's in pain or something. "Um. You okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. I'm just a little beat up, that's all." he grunted, "So can you come pick me up?"

I think this may be more important than meeting with Dara. I sense something went really wrong. "Uh... Alright. Tell me the street you're on." I guess I'll have to meet with her some other day.

He told me his address as I changed my route to Gwangju. I'll just tell her that something came up. If she's the same Dara that I grew up with, she should understand.

I dialed her number and wanted for her to answer, but she never did. I called again and again again, but still no answer. That's weird... Maybe she's in the shower or something. I'll just call her in a bit-

Just then my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID, and sure enough it was her.

"Yeah," I answered.

"It's me, Dara," she answered nervously.

"Hey. I was just calling you-"

"Um can we not meet?"

"Sure. What's wrong you sound-" Right then she hung up.

That was weird. Something's definitely wrong, but what? I pondered the possibilities as I continued my trip to Gwangju.

**A/N:**

**Ohhh~ Who's the mystery dude? Why'd Dara just hang up like that? Find out next episode of Staying Strong!- I mean chapter. I'm planning on posting chapter more often. Usually it'll be weeks before i post another chapter so I'll try to post faster for ya!**


	4. Chap 4: G-Dragon aka Kwon Jiyoung

**_Okay first off. I'm really really extremely super sorry you guys. I think It's been three whole months since I last updated. But I have and excuse. I am a lazy bun that had a bunch of finals these past months and just got her internet reconnected. Yes. Finals for months. There was the first set of finals which lasted two weeks then the second set plus two projects and all while moving to a new house. I since we moved our internet hasn't been connected for three weeks! So cut me a little slack okay. I'm not all that horrible. I should have updated before finals though. Mianhae! The next chapter will be up soon like this week soon. I promise for real this time! I just need to type it up. So don't hate me, okay? Okay on to the chapter!_**

I sat in my chair thinking of the talk me and Seunghyun had this morning. Besides my therapist and my therapy group, Seunghyun is the only person I've told about my scars. I looked around the room making sure no one was watching. My group mates were busy socializing. I pulled back my sleeve exposing my now makeup free arms. Old scars were visibly. I started thinking about the past and how I felt back then. The emotional pain was so consuming, I even attempted suicide. Twice. But all that's in the past. I smiled to myself, and the scars are finally starting to fade.

I pulled my sleeve down and continued to wait for the session to begin. I looked around the room at my group mates just chatting away. I'm kind of shy so I really don't talk to anyone except when we have discussions. I only have one real friend in my therapy group. Her name is Lee Chaelin. She's the one who introduced me to this group. I've she hadn't been there for me I probably wouldn't still be alive today. I shiver at the thought.

Where is she anyway? She's usually here first. I was planning on telling her about what happened this morning. She was the one that suggested I intervene. I'll just tell her when she gets here. Right now I need to enact step two of my plan: getting him into therapy.

"Jang-sshi?"

" What is it Ji? You okay?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm okay. I wanted to talk to you about my friend Seunghyun. Lee Seunghyun."

"The one you thought was being abused?"

"Yes. I confronted him this morning."

"How'd it go?"

"Well... At first he didn't think I could help him, so I showed him my old scars and told him I understand how he feels. I want to try to get him to come here, like what Chaelin did for me."

She smiled and rested a hand on my shoulder. "That's great Ji." She went behind her desk and opened a drawer. "Convince him to come somehow and when you do," she pulled a packet out of the drawer, "Give him this to fill out. Okay?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Ok guys," announced Jang Nara-sshi as I went back to my seat., "Let's get started."

*Later that day*

"Eomma!" I yelled through my empty house as I walk through the door, "I'm home!"

I walked around the house and searched each of the rooms. Empty as usual. I don't know why I insist on holding on to the tiny shred of hope I have left for her. No matter what I do or say nothing is ever going to change her. I should know that by now.

I checked the fridge. Empty. AS USUAL. I wish she'd use the money from selling her body on food once in awhile. I always have to buy food myself. I guess I'll go shopping with Seunghyun. Besides, I need to distract him from cutting.

I called him and he agreed to go, as long as I pick him up from school.

"Alright. I'm on my way now," I stated grabbing the keys from the kitchen counter.

"Ok. I'll be waiting outside," he replied happily. He's probably glad he won't have to ride with his father today.

"Alright. Bye hyung!"

"Seunghyun wait."

"Yeah," he answered.

"You okay?" He must be a little taken aback after what happened this morning.

"Yeah. I just feel a little... I-I don't know. I feel weird after our talk earlier. Like everyone's watching me. Whispering about me."

"I'm sure that's not the case. Don't be so self conscious. And I know it's hard but... try not to cut anymore, okay? You know you always come to me if something's wrong, right?" I assured.

"I'll try..."

"Promise me you will."

"O-Okay. I'm hanging up now. Bye."

"Bye."

I left the apartment complex and drove to Seunghyun's school. There he was sitting on a bench in front of his university, cutely swinging his legs and staring at the ground. He looked up and suddenly a look of fear flashed across his face. What happened? I looked around to see what was wrong and saw his father's car pulling up to the school, and he looked angry. He got out of the car and immediately began scolding him, yanking at his arm harshly. "A-Appa. I have to meet someone today," stuttered the now shaking Seunghyun.

"What, you gonna run off with some slut like your mother and brother did?! GET IN THE FUCKING CAR SEUNGHYUN! NOW!"

"N-No Appa. I-It's not like that! I'm not meeting a girl." He was desperately trying to wriggle from his father's grasp.

"What, are you some faggot now?!"

"N-No.T-That's not what I m-meant A-Appa. I-"

Ok I've had enough of this. I quickly climbed out to car. "Annyeonghaseyo Lee-sshi!" I hissed, trying my hardest not to rip his head off.

"Oh Jiyoung-ah!" he called in a fake nice voice, "I didn't see you there."

I forced a smile. "Yeah well I was gonna pick Seunghyun up today" I quickly made up a lie. "He was assigned a project, so we were gonna buy some supplies and work on it at my house. Isn't that right Seunghyun?" I confirmed, who in turn nodded aggressively. "He actually might even need to sleep over. If that's alright with you Lee-sshi."

"Yeah I guess-"

"Whoa look at the time. If we don't leave soon the store's going to be closed by the time we get there. Bye Lee-sshi!" I grabbed Seunghyun's arm and dragged him to my car before his father could say anything. He was seething mad.

"Thanks Ji..." he thanked awkwardly.

"No need to thank me. I didn't do much."

"No. I mean for everything. Thanks for being there for me."

"Aw. Anything for my little Seunghyunnie," I teased trying to lighten the mood in the car.

"So where are we going," he asked awkwardly.

"Well, since my slut of a mother doesn't take care of me," I scoffed, "We're going to go grocery shopping so I don't starve to death." I turned to him and chuckled.

He wasn't amused. "You know, you shouldn't talk about your mother like that..."

Oh god. Not this again. "Seunghyun," I started getting angry, "She's a fucking prostitute."

"Yeah, I guess... But still," he continued, "She's your mother. At least she's alive-"

"Well she might as well as well be dead! She's never home. She doesn't support me. She can't even buy the fucking groceries! She's not my mother! She's just some woman that gave birth to me!" He just turns to the window mumbling something to himself.

He just doesn't get it. He's never walked in on his mom while she high. He's never had to go to bed with the smell of sex in the air knowing that there's some random dude in that bedroom fucking his mom! He never been sexually abused by multiple strangers. He doesn't understand, and he probably never will.

"Hey," he said softly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry. I know it was hard for you. I guess I just don't understand."

I don't like this mood. Good thing we're almost there. We rode the rest of the way in silence.

"We're here!" I announced. I turn to my left to find that he had fallen asleep. He so cute when he's sleeping. I stared at his peaceful sleeping face unconsciously inching forward, a smile spreading across my face. Then I looked down at his scarred and bruised arms. My smile faded. What kind of monster do this to such an innocent being? From now on I'll protect him from all the monsters of this world, like his father.

He suddenly woke up and was startled to see me so close to him. "Ji, what are you doing?"

"Ah... I don't know. I guess I was staring at you creepily," I laughed.

He chuckled. "You weirdo." We got out of the car. "I'll go get the cart Hyung!" He clambered off to find a cart before disappearing from my sight.

Where'd that little dork go?

"Hey Ji!" he called.

I looked towards the younger male who was waving cutely and pushing a shopping cart.

"Come on Hyung!" I scrambled over to him and we went into the store.

It was a normal sized average grocery store. There was nothing special about it. I like going here though, cause my friend works here.

"Ay Ji!" called a male voice

"Tablo!" That's not really his name. His real name is Daniel Lee, but he like being called Tablo for some reason. I don't know, he's a little strange.

"Little Hyunnie," teased Tablo from behind the cash register.

"Hey Tablo-hyung," he called back. Him and Tablo are surprisingly close. I think Seunghyun like being teased because Tablo hyung teases him a lot.

"So Ji, how've you been? I haven't seen you or Little Hyunnie in a while," he said while pinching Seunghyun's cheeks. "Aigo~ So cute." I frowned disapprovingly as the affectionate display. I don't like Seunghyun hanging out with Tablo too much. He has a... questionable character. Let's just say he's not a very kindred spirit.

"Hyung," whined the younger, "Stop it, I'm not a baby."

I pulled Seunghyun away from him awkwardly chuckling.

"Stop smothering me Tablo!" he shouted.

He pouted, "Okay..."

"Well," I chimed in, "We got some shopping to do. We'll be back in a bit."

"Ok I'll be waiting here then I guess... Bye loves~"

"Wait hyu-" I pulled him away before he could finish.

"Ji-hyung! I was in the middle of a sentence, you know!"he complained.

"Oh really?" I asked innocently, "I didn't know."

"Yeah you did. You did that on purpose!"

"Oh well stuff happens. Now go get some cereal."

We went to the aisle with cereal bickering about something stupid when hje blurted out, "You know what? I think you're just jealous."

I started laughing like a madman. "What?! Jealous of what?" I exclaimed.

"I think you're jealous of how close I am with Tablo hyung," he concluded.

"What? That's ridiculous."

"Is it? I saw you frowning and stuff earlier."

"So? I just don't like seeing people do that to you. Pinching your cheeks and what not."

"And why is that?"

"...I don't know. I just don't like it." I looked over at him to see him grinning like crazy. "What?"

"Does it have anything to with your staring at me lovingly?"

I felt my cheeks start to redden. "W-What are you talking about? I wasn't staring at you lovingly."

"Then why were you staring at me like that earlier?"

"I-I don't know." Do I really have a crush on him? ...No, he's just trying to get under my skin, trying make me feel embarrassed... So then, why do I feel so weird? I can feel my heart's pace quickening and my stomach was beginning to feel all bubbly. It's probably just gas or something.

"It's okay Hyung. My cuteness is just so overwhelming, even my best friend can't resist me..."

"Oh shut up you," I snapped blushing. What wrong with me? Why am I being so weird? Maybe I should to go to a doctor later...

"Admit it hyung. I'm irresistible~" He dragged out the last word putting emphasis on each syllable.

"Just shut and grab the cereal you jerk," I barked before throwing the box at him.

He smirked amusingly. "Calm down dude. I'm just messing with you. You're acting as if you really have a crush on me Hyung." He laughed out loud while I awkwardly laughed. Do I have a crush on him? I'm so confused with myself right now.

We continued our shopping bickering and joking along way. When we were done our cart was completely full. We made our way to the register Tablo was at.

"Back already?" he grinned.

"Yep," answered Seunghyun. We piled our items onto the conveyor belt.

"Hey guys," started Tablo, "Wanna go out with me tonight?"

"Why? Is it someone's birthday today?" asked Seunghyun.

"No, silly. My girlfriend is seeing an old friend of her's there and wants me to come with her. I'm not really a club person, so come and entertain me!"

"Well, I'm not sure if my dad would be okay with that..." said Seunghyun suddenly teased.

"Don't worry about that. I'll handle it," I gave his and a protective squeeze as if to say 'I won't let him hurt you anymore.'

"And my mom doesn't care what I do, so I guess we'll go."

"Yay! I won't be bored to death!" exclaimed Tablo, "So, I'll see guys there." He finished scanning our items and I give him my card to swipe then I put my things in the cart.

"Bye Hyung!" We started walking away before then I realized something. "Oh wait. Which club is it?"

"It's called It's called Club 2NE1," he called.

"Alright bye!"

"Bye Tablo!"

"Bye Little Hyunnie!" he said before tending to another customer.

When we left the store and went to my apartment and put away the groceries. I cooked us dinner while Seunghyun did his homework, occasionally asking me questions about how to do certain problems. By time I was done cooking, he had finished all his homework.

"Food's done!" I shouted from the kitchen.

"Food!" He quickly flew to the circular table.

"I take it you're hungry," I chuckled. I passed out the plates and we began chowin' down. I cooked spicy barbeque chicken with rice and kimchi. I was Seunghyun favorite food and I figured i should butter him up before I enact phase two of plan.

"Ji," started a suspicious eating boy, "What are you plotting?"

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, "I'm just eating my scrumdiliumcious food."

"No, you're just plotting your evil plan! You know this is my favorite. You only cooked when you want something or when you want me do something."

Okay, so he saw right through me. I scooted my chair closer to his. "Ok I am," I admitted, "I was thinking that would be glad if you came to my therapy group with me."

His smile faded as he slowly set his fork down. He froze and stopped eating. There was a long pause. He stared at his food long and hard thinking. I wonder what's going through the head of his.

Finally he spoke, "Ji-hyung, I know you want to help me, but could you pretend this morning never happened."

"What?" I gasped nearly choking on my food.

"Could you pretend this morning never happened?"

"...Seunghyun. How could I sit back and do nothing knowing and understanding my best friend's pain. There's no way I'd just pretend to be oblivious any longer than I already have." I raised his chin so that we were now looking into each other's eyes. "Whether you like it or not, I'm going to do everything I can to help you and to be there for you." He pushed my hand away and looked away.

"I-I don't want to be a burden on you. Can we not talk about this anymore? I'm sorry hyung I know you want to help me, b-but I can deal with it myself." He started sniffling. "I only have a few a few more years of college. I-I can bare with it until I graduate." He looked up at me with tear filled eyes and a feeble smile. "I'm alright J-Ji-hyung. I-I can take care of m-myself."

I stared at him for a long time watching as his lip quivered and and eyes moisten until he finally broke. I embraced the crying boy. "Just let it all out." He started sobbing loudly into my shoulder.

"H-Hyung," he whimpered, "I'm scared all the time hyung. I'm scared of my own father. And I'm scared of myself. What if he hits he too hard one day? Or what if I cut too deep? I can't take this anymore. I-I just can't hyung. What is the point of me being here anymore? I feel like I'm just some kind of human punching bag."

"It's alright Seunghyunnie. I'm here now. I'll protect you. I won't let him hurt you anymore." I whispered sincerely while patting his back and held him until he was done crying.

After a while we separated. "So," I said trying to lighten the atmosphere wiping his tear-stained face, "We gonna go the that club or what?"

He smiled softly, "Yeah, okay. Let's go."


	5. Chap 5: D-Lite aka Kang Daesung

Daesung Pov.

I sat at the bus stop bench thinking about how I got into this mess and how I'm gonna get out of it. I usually get into trouble, but this time it's really serious.I'm so lucky to have a friend like Youngbae to pick me up like this. I'd basically be stranded here without him.

I checked the time on my phone: 11:24 a.m. Usually it this time I'd be milling around Seoul wandering the streets or simply just sleeping comfortably in my nice, cozy room. Oh how I miss my bed, I thought rubbing the sore nape of my neck. How'd I even get here anyway? I remembered waking up this morning in an alleyway, beaten and bruised. I must have been taken here and fainted into the alley.

At that moment a warm getting off the bus gave me a weird look. I examined myself and realized I was covered in various bruised and blood. Wow I must look pretty gruesome.

I gave her a soft smile and a slight bow from where I was sitting and she quickly turned and sped away. I guess I must look pretty frightening too...

Where's Youngbae anyway? He should be here by now. It's already been 4 hours since I called him. Maybe he lost or got lost or something - Just then then I saw a familiar grey car. Oh there he is. I dialed his number.

"Hyung, you see me, right?"

"Uh, yeah I'll pull over."

"Alright." I hung up and he pulled over to the side of the rode.

"Hey Dae hop in- OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! YOU'RE COVERED IN CUTS AND BRUISES! IS THAT BLOOD- ARE YOU BLEEDING?!" He scrambled out of the car and to my side, gawking at my appearance.

"Hyung, just calm down-"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU'RE COVERED IN BLOOD!" He turned away from me taking a minute to digest everything. He mumbled to himself probably trying to figure everything out in his head. After calming down a bit, he turned back to me.

"You're not still bleeding are you?" he examined and check all my wounds to see if they were still bleeding before glaring at me seriously. "Who did this to you and why?"

"I-I'm not sure Hyung... I think I might have fainted into an alley last night cuz that's where I woke up."

"Aish... God, what did you do Daesung!"

"I don't know..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! YOU MUST HAVE SOMETHING REALLY BAD FOR SOMEONE TO KIDNAP YOU! HOW THE HELL DON'T YOU KNOW?!

"I JUST DON'T KNOW OKAY! I KNOW I CAUSE A LOT OF TROUBLE AND I KNOW THAT YOU ALWAYS END UP HAVING TO FIX IT! I'M SORRY FOR THAT, BUT I REALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON HERE HYUNG! I WOKE UP IN A FREAKIN' ALLEY THIS MORNING IN A CITY HOURS AWAY FROM MY HOUSE! HONESTLY, HYUNG, I'M SCARED SHITLESS RIGHT NOW! SO CAN YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING AT ME SO WE CAN FIGURE SOMETHING OUT?!"

"...Okay you're right..." He thought for a second, "What important right now is that you're okay, right?"

"I think so. I feel a little light-headed and my whole body hurts to some extent." Actually, I don't think I'm okay, but I don't wanna freak out Youngbae more than he already his.

"Uh... You should lie down... Mmm... Get in the car. I'll push the chair back." He quickly opened the door, helped me in, and reclined the chair, then he got into the driver side.

"Do you have any idea who did this?"

"No..."

"Do you think it has anything to do with the orphanage?" I pondered the possibility. I did get in a fair share of trouble back then. Maybe I did something back then that's come back to haunt me. But surely it couldn't be that bad... Right? "I-I don't know Hyung."

"What about that kid there that used to bully you? He was pretty messed up. Maybe he did this... Did ever do anything to him?"

"I-I can't remember..."

He sighed. "That's alright. Just rest for now. I'm taking you to my house okay."

"Okay Hyung." I rest my head on the seatbelt and stared out the window. I so lucky to have a friend like Youngbae. How many friends do you have that'll drive 4 hours just to pick you always takes care of me like I was his own brother. His family sort of unofficially adopted me. When his mom died, it was like losing mine, again. All Youngbae does for me, I can't keep making him drive out here like this. No. I need to fix this. I let my thought wander as I slipped in and out of consciousness until I finally fell asleep.

Unknown POV.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The man answered his phone and was greeted by one of his best henchmen.

"What is it?" He answered.

"The boy got into a car. I think he called one of his friends to pick him up."

"Where are they headed?"

"How am I suppose to know that."

"Follow them and tell me the address."

"Uh. How about no.."

"What do you 'how about no'?" The man was angry. This friend of his was always so disagreeable. But he always got the job done perfectly, so he dealt with the sass.

"Well today is my day off and I had something planned with my partner."

"Well now you have something else planned!"

"You know I don't have to help you right? I'm not like the rest of you henchmen you can just tell what to do."

The man sighed, knowing he was right."Can you just do this?"

"What's the magic word?"

He sighed again. "Please?"

"And a raise?"

"... DAMN IT FINE JUST GET IT DONE!"

"Alright. I'll go McMeanypants."

"JUST GO!" he hung up, content with himself. Finally, he thought, that Dae with pay for what he did.

Daesung POV.

I opened my eyes to see Youngbae wiping my face with a wet towel. He had changed into a pair of sweatpants and had placed me on a large sofa. I looked around and recognized the room as his living room. He had changed me into a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt while my dirty clothes lay in a pile on the floor.

"Hey sleepy," smiled Youngbae, "Feeling a little better?"

I sat up slowly on the sofa, stretching and yawning. "Yeah," I yawned while rubbing my eyes, "There was still a sharp pain in my side, but other than that, I feel a little better."

He bolted off to the kitchen and emerged holding a white tea cup. "Drink this." He passed me the hot cup.

I looked into the cup and made a face. There were bit leaves or whatever floating around in there. "What is this?"

"It's a healing remedy I found on the internet a few months ago. I used when Minji sprained her ankle at her dance camp. It's works really well. Just try it."

"...So these are herbs?" I questioned, still suspicious.

He sighed. "Yes Daesung," he cooed, "Now hung up and drink it before it gets cold."

I eyed the drink, "Okay. But if I die it's your fault." I smirked before downing the drink in one go.

"Whoa," I said surprised.

"What?"

"This doesn't completely taste like crap!" I exclaimed.

"Oh shut up," he said snatching the empty cup from me and taking it back to the kitchen.

"So I guess I'll be staying with you for a while... Thanks hyung."

"Ah, no problem. I wasn't doing anything today anyway..." he said scratching the nape of his neck.

"Oh! Weren't you suppose to meet Dara Noona today?"

"Nah. She canceled on me a little after you called."

"Oh really?" I asked curiously, "Did she say why?"

"She didn't say. It was kind of strange though. She just hung up before I could say anything back."

"That's weird." It isn't like Dara to just hang up on people like that. "Maybe her phone died," I suggested.

"No, I don't think so. She seemed nervous. Like she was scared or something," he pondered, "Maybe I'm just over-reading this."

"Probably. You worry about people too much!"

"Yeah... I guess..."

"Soooooo hyung! What are we gonna do today?"

Mmm... I don't know. But whatever we end up doing, we gotta eat first. Let's go to lunch!"

After we ate lunch, we had Jajangmyeon, Youngbae left do some errands and to go pick up Minji from school. I basically stayed on the couch and watched tv, (There was a Doraemon marathon!), until he got back.

"We're back!" he called from the front of the house.

"Sunggie Oppa!" Minji came speeding from the front, a worried look plastered on her face. "Are you alright? Oppa told me you got hurt really bad."

"I'm okay now. Youngae-hyung took real good care of me and I feel much better now!"

Her face brighten up. "Really? That's good. We can't have anything bad happening to you Oppa. Who would I hang out with after school?"

"Exactly!" I beamed. Me and Minji have always had a big brother, little sister relationship, ever since we met. Like we automatically clicked. People even thinking we're related since we look similar. It's a nice feeling. Having a family. A real family. Whether is was legally real or not didn't matter to me. It felt real, and that's all that mattered.

"Okay Minji-ah. I'm going to work now. I want you to take good care of Daesung while I'm gone. Got it?"

"Okay Oppa-"

"Hold on! I wanna come too!" I exclaimed. It's been awhile since I've last been to a club and I figure this would be a good way to get my mind off of what happened today.

"No Dae. You're still injured. Besides, you cause too much trouble. You'll end up hurting yourself more."

"So not true! I am a perfectly capable adult Hyung! I can't handle myself just fine."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Perfectly capable? Really? You can't even keep a job."

"Hey I'll have you know that I've had my current job for a whole 6 months so far, thank you very much."

He rolled him eyes at me, "Whatever," he paused, "Fine. You can come with me."

"Hooray!" I rejoiced and did little jig.

"Just go get some clothes from my room and meet in the front in five minutes. If you take too long I'm leaving you here."

"Ye!"

In exactly five minutes I was changed and Youngbae and I left the house, one of us considerably more excited than the other.

Unknown POV.

I watched as the grey car pulled out of the driveway. I quickly phoned the man I was working for. "Hey Bossy~"

There was a sigh on the other line. Honestly, he should be use to this treatment by now. "What?"

"They just left the other one's house."

"Well then follow them!" I had already began following them, but I figure I pick fun at him.

"Hey! Watch the temper! You realized stalking is illegal right? Now is that any way to ask?"

"Seriously? Remind me again why I don't fire you?"

"Because I'm your best investigator. Besides, you'd never find someone as fabulous and awesome as me."

"... Just follow them."

"What's the magic word?"

Another sigh was heard. "Please?"

"Please what," I chuckled.

"...You're already following them aren't you?"

"Yep."

"God I hate you."

"Love you too, bye babe~"

"Just. Ugh." And with that he hung up.

"Sucker." I laughed. He's really an entertaining person. It's so fun to mess with him. ...But, where am I even going though? I looked at the street signs. "Club 2NE1?" They're going to a club? I haven't been to a club in awhile. I smirked, I guess this'll be more fun than I thought.

A/N: Hi! I hope you're adapting to the story well. Wondering who the people that are after Daesung are or why they're after him in the first place? Try and guess who he is in the comments! Hint- It's more that one group. Hint 2- They are complete opposites when it comes to comebacks. Be patient my subbies. School is starting soon and I think I'm more productive in writing while in school. Is that weird? Oh well. I have very big plans for this story. I just need to get them out of my head and write them down on paper. Or I guess type them out on documents. Til the next update! Bye now!


	6. Chap 6: Friends Again

**C. Seunghyun POV.**

"Master Choi?"

"Uh yeah?" I groaned, "Um, Come in."

My butler came in with a shocked look on his face. My room was covered in papers and books all about the family business, courtesy of my mother and father. I was a complete mess, hair messy, with huge bags under my eyes. "Master? What's happened in here?"

"Life. Life has happened in here. And it happened without my consent."

He shifted uncomfortably, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you convince my parents to let me be a rapper?"

"Uh, no sir I don't think I can do that."

"Then no. There is nothing you can do to help."

He paused, obviously unsure of what to say next. "Um, Master Park is on her way up."

"Bom Noona?"

"Yes."

I sighed deeply, "Weird. I used to get excited when Noona came over. Now I just want to avoid her at all costs. Funny how life works, huh?"

"Master Choi?"

"Yes?"

"You've got to take a break, sir. Go have fun. Hangout with people your own age for once."

I sat up and stared at him. "...What exactly are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that you get out of the house! You're obviously not happy here."

"You know I'm not allowed out past 10. Are you saying I should sneak out?"

"I'm saying that I hate seeing you like this. You used to be such a happy kid. You need to get out there and enjoy life before you become a depressed 30 year old man doing a job that you absolutely hate."

"Well where would I even go though?"

"I don't know. Maybe Master Park could take you somewhere."

I groaned, "Noona is kinda part of the problem you know."

"Yes I know that. And I hate that too. You and Master Park used to be the best of friends. You should fix you guys' friendship. I know you miss her dearly."

I thought about that and sighed. I really did miss hanging out with Noona. Teasing her. Playing games together. Telling each other secrets. And sometimes we would even sneak out to concerts or movies together. It was really great, until she had to ruin everything. Now she's all weird and creepy and I hate it. I don't see why we can't just continue the way we were. We were together all the time, practically dating! Minus all that lovey-dovey crap.

"Honestly, I really want to," I confessed, rubbing my nape, "I just wish Noona would just drop all the marriage crap, then everything would go back to normal."

"You should talk to her about it then."

I puzzled over it for a while. "You're right. I should talk to her about it. Maybe we can go back to the way we were!"

Just then,_ Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Seunghyunnie?"

"Speak of the devil," I smirked.

"Um, I guess I'll leave now sir." he shifted.

"Oh. Um, okay. Thanks for everything." I gave him a sincere hug.

"It's nothing. Just know that you can always come to me if you want to talk, alright?"

"Yeah. Okay."

He opened the door and was met by a cheerful Park Bom. "Hello Mr. Seo! Is Seunghyun in there?"

"Ah, yes. He's finishing up something right now. Just go right in."

"Okay. Thanks Mr. Seo!" And with that, she skipped passed him. Mr. Seo gave me a thumbs up from the door before leaving, and in return I shrugged.

"Hey Oppa!" said Bom leaning on my desk. Ugh! I hate when she calls me that. "Noona, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"What? I thought guys liked it when you call them Oppa." she asked cluelessly, obviously trying to look cute.

I stared at her for a second. "Noona what are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm just standing here-"

"No I mean all of this. What are you trying to accomplish? Can't you see it isn't working?"

She hesitated, before answering. Probably thinking about whether or not to keep up the dumb act or not. Then she started tearing up. "I-I don't know."

I rushed over to her to soothe her, holding her tight like I used to before all this marriage crap. "Come on. Don't cry. Let just talk, okay?"

"I miss this. I miss hanging out with each other and sneaking out late at night and going on trips together. Comforting each other when one of us is down. I miss you teasing me about being old and arguing with each other. I just... I miss you, Seunghyun."

"I miss you too Bommie."

She pushed me away. "Then why do you always avoid me then! Huh?!"

"I. I just hate how thing are between us now, you know? The Bom I've been seeing for the past few weeks just isn't the Bom I grew up with, the Bom that I've grown to love."

She sighed, "Just not in that way though..."

"No, not in that way Noona. You're like family to me! That would be like liking my own sister!"

She sighed again. "I get it," she mumbled, more dejected than before. God I hate seeing her like this. It's weird, her being so vulnerable. And I feel horrible knowing it's all my fault.

"You know," I added, "If our marriage was the same as our friendship, I actually wouldn't dislike it so much."

"Really?" she asked looking up at me.

"I mean yeah," I shrugged, "I'd be living with my best friend. Who wouldn't love that? We wouldn't even have to sneak out to go to concerts anymore!"

She stared at me before looking down. "You really do only think of me as a friend, don't you?"

I raised her chin up. "No. That's not true. I think of you like a sister, Bommie. The cool older sister that I love to hang out with."

She pushed my hand away. "Whatever, I guess." She wiped her tears away and sighed before putting her hands on her hips and forcing a smiling. "Okay! So, what have you been doing for the past few weeks? You're a mess!"

I paused before replying, admiring how fast she collected herself. "Just the same old same old. Studying endless books about the history of Choi Industry. How to flawlessly run the business and what not."

"So still being force to take up the family business I see."

"Yep."

"Hmm..." she started walking backwards towards the door, "Meet me in the usual spot in 20 minutes."

I grinned knowing exactly what she was planning. "Where are we going tonight?"

"I just feel like drinking, you know?" She looked back at me and smirked.

I smiled back at her. "Club 2NE1?"

"Yep. Go fix yourself up. I can't been seen with you like that."

"What my hair?" I ruffled my hair. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. Except for the fact that you look like a homeless person."

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Well at least I'm not old," I added, "Like someone in this room..."

She gasped, "Whatever! Do you wanna go or not?! Because I will go by myself!"

"Okay fine. I sorry. Now get out so I can change." I said pushing her out.

"Jerk!" she yelled. I stuck my tongue out at her and slammed the door.

"Oh just you wait Choi Seunghyun," she yelled from behind the door. "I will get my revenge!"

"Okay Ahjumma~"

"AHJUMMA! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" she yelled, banging on the door, "I'LL RING YOUR NECK YOU LITTLE WENCH! YOU THINK CAUSE YOU'RE TALLER THAN ME I CAN'T BEAT YOU UP?! LET ME IN NOW!"

"I'm sorry Ahjumma, but I have to change. My Noona friend is waiting for me. Besides, shouldn't you be sleeping. I can hang out with you tomorrow."

"GOD YOU'RE SUCH A DORK! I'LL BE AT THE USUAL SPOT WHEN YOU'RE DONE."

"Okay Ahjumma."

"UGH!" And with that she stormed away.

I laughed. I really did miss this. I'm so glad we're friends again. Who would I tease If Bommie Noona wasn't there? I went into my wardrobe to pick something out. I was gonna have fun tonight, no matter what happened, because I have my best friend back.

_**A/N: **_

_**Yay! I uploaded two days in the same week! That's a record. So everyone is on their way to Club 2NE1... Including Daesung kidnapper! I wonder what's gonna happen next. Hopefully Sunggie doesn't get hurt again... I'm gonna try to keep uploading in interval like this. At least one chapter a week. Or at least three chapters a month. I also might start uploading oneshots too,what with all the recent comeback lately. I absolutely must write something with Infinite. I am totally obsessed with Infinite crack fanfics now a days. It's basically all I read. Lol. So let me know what you think about that. Also I would love to see what you think about the story, so review review review! Til the next update! Bye!**_


End file.
